Complex Twins
by ChoI Jaeseumin Hyangsu
Summary: Kembar... mereka yang selalu bertengkar untuk merebutkan apapun itu, yang satu Evil, yang satu Angel, bagaimana kehidupan mereka sebenarnya? mangakanya baca donkk! WonKyu Last chapter update chap 5,,, Story selanjutnya bakal lanjut di Judul Baru yaitu,, "Liburan ke Indonesia"
1. Chapter 1

Complex Twins

Di pagi hari yg cerah, terdapat seekor burung, gak tau burung apa yang penting burung, sedang berlari lari dan berteriak satu sama lain, lalu burung itu menabarak... #STOOOPPP kembali ke cerita#

Di pagi yg cerah suara suara aneh selalu terdengar dari dalam kamar dua namja kembar yang sama sama anehhhh.#menurut authorrr#. Setip pagi mereka selalu ribut dan meributkan hal yg sepelllleeee bangetttt. Seperti ribut karna bingung siapa yang akan mandi pertama, lalu ribut karna sang kakakk yg bernama Choi Siwon selalu memarahi sang adik yaitu Choi Kyuhyun karne dongseng nya itu slalu bangun lebih dulu daripada hyungnya yang malas.

Pada pagi selanjutnya, terdengar lagi keributan yg kesekian ribu klau membuat beberapa burung beterbangan bingung. "Hei! Aku kan sudah bilang, kau tdk boleh bangun sebelum aku bangun!" kata siwon marah #ich maunya sendiri#. "hei ! aku memang terbiasa bangun pagii, tdak seperti kamu yang malas dan menjijikkan(?)! lagipula masak aku sudah bangun suruh tidur lagi karna tau kau belum bangun?! Dasar ANEH!" kata kyu dengan lidah di julurkan ke arah sang kakak . " Dasar namdongsaeng tak tau diri ! mana ada dongsaeng yg berperilaku seperti itu pada hyung nya !" kata siwon mengejek. "MASALH BUAT LOE!?" kata kyu yang langsung lari karna takut akan emosi hyungnya yg semakin meningkat.

Setelah pertengkarang gak jelas itu siwon hanya mengelus dada dan TIDUR LAGI. #hahahaha..tukang molor!#

Lalu...

"Won... siwon...siwon...!" teriak kyu didepan pintu kamar mereka, namun tak ada jawaban terdengar . Maka dengan santai kyu langsung menendang pintu keras itu. "BRAAAAKK"

"astaga hyung... kau tidur lagiiii...! dasar tukang molor!" kata kyu sambil dorong siwon sampai jatuh. "Auwwww appoyeo kyu!" kata siwon kesakitan. " ayo antar aku pergi ke toko game, akau akan beli kaset game keluaran terbaru,,, disanan yg mengantri sudah banyakkk, dan persediaan terbatas!ayo cepat nanti aku kehabisannn../.!" kata kyu sambil menyeret siwon ke depan kamar mandi.. "MASLAH BUAT GUE!" kata siwon sambil meninggalkan kyu yang mematung karna termakan oleh omongannya sendiri.

"OH MAY GAT! Kyuuuuuuu apa yang Kau lakukan...!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mohon revewnya ya para readers!


	2. Chapter 2

PERINGATAN : di FF ini banyak Typo bertebaran dimana mana..., Garing, dan masih banyak lagi

...

;;;

Complex Twins Ch 2

"OH MAY GAT! Kyuuuuuuu apa yang Kau lakukan...!" jerit siwon kaget karna melihat mobilnya yang di corat coret gambar gambar aneh seprti gambar anak TK.

FLASHBACK

"hum mumpung situkang molor itu masih di kamar, aku kerjain ah... *_*" kata kyu sambul tersenyum evil menatap mobil milik sang kakak di dalam garasi.

Sreeeeeeeetttt... ...

Suara cat kyuhyun yang sedang bernari nari [?] di permukaan mobill siwon.

"bereeesssss! Pekerjaanku sudah selesai!" kata kyu sambil mengusap peluh yang menetes netes, saking banyaknya kyu sampai kewalahan sendiri.

"sekarang akuakan ke kamar siwon hyung si tukang tidur pemalas itu!"

FLASH BACK end.

"aish... Kyuuuu kau harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kau lakukan pada kekasihku ini!" teriak siwon yang membuat kyu terkikik di atas sana.

"Apa sich... hyung..? teriak teriak gak jelas kayak FF ini...?" kata Kyu pura pura blo'on dengan tampan dibikin sepolos mungkin. #aku melihatnya serasa meleleh#

"Kau kan yang melakukan ini?" kata siwon sambil menunjukkan mobilnya yang sudah berantakan dengan gambaran seperti anak teka.

"Aniiii, aniii, bukan aku!" kata kyu sambil memperdalam sandiwaranya.

"lalu siapa lagi, dirumah ini hanya ada kau dan aku!" kata siwon sambil mendekat ke arah kyu.

" Ya gak tau lah... emang gue pekereeeennn...!" jawab kyu sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Yasudah kalau kau g mw ngaku!" kata siwon smabik kembali kekamar untuk tidur [lagi].

Tiba tiba...

Sexy Free and Single i'm ready to,bingo... hp mlik siwon berbunyi

Tut...

"Yeoboseo"

"ohh... ne...ne..."

"kau bisa kesini dan ajak yang laen ?"

"ok ... gomawo akan ku tunggu di rumah!"

Tut...

Terdengar suara siwon yang berbicara di telefonnya. Yang ternyata adalah Donghae, sahabat karib siwon.

Satu jam kemudian...

Ting Tong,,,,, bunyi bel rumah keluarga Choi berbunyi.

"kyu tolong bukakan pintu depan!" perintah siwon.

"ne.." jawab kyu

Cklekkk

"eh hyung, cari Siwon hyung? Kok bawa temen bauauauauauauanyyyyakkk banget sih? Emang mau ngapain? Mau pergi yaa? Akau ikutttt?..." kata kyu yang isinya adalah pertanayaan semua...

"heh, gimana mau jawab, aku aja bingun mau jawab yang mana dulu, sampai pertanyaan yang lain ada ayang lupa!" kata donghae sambil garuk garuk kepala yang tdk gatal.

"mianhae hyung, oh iya , sampai lupa, masuk dulu hyung, akan kupanggilakan siwon hyung." Kata kyu

"Woooonn... Wonnnn... ada donghae hyung membawa para bodyguard bodyguarnya!" teriak kyu yang otomatis terdengar oleh orangorang yang ada di ruang tamu.

"iyaaa" kata siwon smabil berjalan menemui teman temannya.

"gimana rencana awal mu won?" tnnya donghae.

"eh siwon ternyata adikmu memang evil berat juga ya? Pantas saja kau ingin kami kemari utk mengerjainya." Kata Eunhyuk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Apakah yang aakan di rencanakan mereka untuk kyuhyun yang snagt evil seperti setan? #apa bedanya evil sma setan?#

Tunggu di chap selanjutnya...

Mohon revew ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Miannn ya para readers kALAu ff nya terlalu dikit and banyak typos, soalnya aku update pkai Tablet...

Dan kayaknya habis ff ini di publish akau bakal lama nge publish chap selanjutnya karena, disekolah ku ada ujian kira kira 3 minggu soalnya banyak ujian kayak ujian RSBI dulu, Ujian tulis, Ujian praktek, dan tugas proyek belum jadi, jadi mian sekli lagi yaaaa!^^

Chapter 3

"eh siwon ternyata adikmu memang evil berat juga ya? Pantas saja kau ingin kami kemari utk mengerjainya." Kata Eunhyuk.

"kakaknya malaikat, lah koq adiknya IBLISSSS!" kata Yesung dengan menkan kata IBLIS.

"Biarpun iblis diakan cakep, imut, lugu, nggemesin lagi, dan yang penting adalah dia gak punya **KEPALA **sebesar **KAMU **!" kata sungmin sambil menekan kata yang di block. Yang membuat yesung langsung menegang.

"tpi sekarang kita lebih ibllis dari evil itu, kita sekarang akan mengeerjai evil kurang ajar itu!" kata kangin.

"benar!" kata donghae.

"yasudah,,, lalu apa rencananya?,,," kata eunhyuk yang mulai menyadarkan tujuan mereka kemari.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tinggalkan dia di rumah kosong yang tak ada barang apapun, dan tanpa barang aapapun, dan gelap,,,,"

"jangan,,,, itu terlalu jahat!" teriak ryeowook dengan spontan yang langsung mendapat teriakan dari evil yang sedang asik menonton acara tv kesukaannya.

"Heiii! Diamlah aku sedang menikmati acaraku! Jika kalian tidak mau diam, lihat saja kaliann akan mati di tanganku!, trutama untuk orang yang berteriak dengan seenaknya dirumah orang,...!" kata kyu dengan berdiri diatas sofa yang didudukinya selama ia menonton tv sambil mebawa Pedang pedangan, yang entah darimana..

"Hiiiii.. takutttt...!" kata eunhyuk yang mencoba mengejek tapi tak di gubrrris oleh kyuhyun.

" Baiklah, bagaimana klau dia kukunci didalam kamar tudur tanpa kekasih kekasihnya?" kata siwon mengusulkan.

"Mwoooo! Kyu sudah punya kekasih?!" tanya sungmin kaget

"Maksut siwon itu barang barang elektroniknya seperti PSP, Ipod, Iphone, Ipad, dan lain lain." Kata donghae menjelaskan.

"Hummmm,,,," garutu sungmin.

"kembali ke topik, Setuju atau tdak dngan usul siwon tadi.?" Kata leeteuk.

"ok itu pasti asikkk!" kata eunhyuk girang, karena sudah impiannya untuk mengerjai sangevil magnae tersebut.

Keesokan harinya mereka sudah siap menunggu di ruang tamu rumah keluarga Choi. Rencana yang akan mereka lakukan, mereka berfikir akan berhasil. Dan siang hari diwwaktu kyuhyun tidur di kamarnya, siwon sengaaja menyembunyukan semua kekasih kekasih kyuhyun, dan mengunci pintu kyuhyun dari luar.

Namun hingga malam hari tiba tak ada suara suara apapun yang dikeluarkan oleh nya, akhirnya mereka memutuskan memberi kyuuhyun roti 1kardus dan di taruh di meja kkamr kyuhyun dan taka lupa juga segala macam minuman tersedia di situ. Siwon dan teman temanya memutuskan untuk mengerjai kyu smapai hari esok, mangkanya siwon menyiapakan banyak makan dan minum agar kyu tdk kelaparan. Teman teman siwon pun ikut menginap di rumah siwon.

Keesokan harinya Mereka terbangun oleh suara teriakan yang sangat kencang dari dalam kamar kyuhyun.

"Waaaaaaaaa... mana PSP kuuu? Aku mau mainnnn!" suara kyu dari dalam kamar yang sangat keras.

"Kau harus diam!" kata eunhyuk yang tak suka jika ada orang yang mengganggu tudurnya..

Tiba tiba...

Braaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkk...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~T-B-C~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Apa yang terjadi? Suara apa tadi? Coba tebak...

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Penasaran ?

Revew donkkkkk!

Jumlah revew mempengaruhi jumlah paragraf untuk melaanjutkan FF ini^^^^

Jadi revew yaaaaa! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Anyeong ! para readers readers ku tersayang! #Bungkuk-bungkuk#

Aku kembali lagi dengan hasil ujianku yang lumayan memuaskan! Eh... maksutnya aku kembali lagi membawa FF ku ini...~~ ya,...sudah ya Kajja kita kembali ke story

00oo00

Capter 4

Keesokan harinya Mereka terbangun oleh suara teriakan yang sangat kencang dari dalam kamar kyuhyun.

"Waaaaaaaaa... mana PSP kuuu? Aku mau mainnnn!" suara kyu dari dalam kamar yang sangat keras.

"Kau harus diam!" kata eunhyuk yang tak suka jika ada orang yang mengganggu tudurnya..

Tiba tiba...

Braaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkk...

Suara dari kamar kyuhyun, yang terdengar oleh hyungnya plus teman teman hyungnya, ya, karena terlalu keras.

"ada apa di dalam sana ?" kata Sungmin was was.

"mungkin dia jatuh dari kasurnya!" kata yesung tenang.

"Mungkin saja." Kata siwon tidak peduli.

"Hei dia itu adikmu!, adikmu jatuh dari tempat tidur!" teriak Ryeowook di telinga siwon, yang menyadarkan siwon kalau yang jatuh adalah uri magnae-nya.

"Mwoo! Ppali kita lihat dia! Aku hanya ingin memastikan dia tidak apa apa!" kata siwon gegabah sambil menarik narik tangan sahabatnya a.k.a donghae.

Lalu dengan cepat merka menuju kamar kyuhyun, lalu dengann antusias Kangin membuka kunci kamar kyuhyun dan...

"kan bener dia jatuh dari tempat tidur.!" Kata yesung shock karena melihat kyuhyun yang jatuh dari tempat tidur dengan posisi terlentang, dan kyuhyun hanya menggunakan boxernya #maklum kan Kebiasaan kyu memang begitu# dengan wajah berantakan, iler dimana mana, # bayangin deh kayak gimana jadinya, hiiii...#

"Aigooo, kenapabisa seprti ini, padahal kan dia tadi berteriak?" kata Eunhyuk yang juga masih sock..

"mungkin dia bermimpi dan mengigau, dan samapailah pada titik terakhirnya, yaitu..." kata Yesung

"Jatuh dari tempat tidur,..!" jawab mereka semua bersamaan yang kompak banget seperti paduan suara.

" Huahahahahahahahahahahahaha..." Eunhyuk yang sudah tak mampu menahan tawanya, jadi ya meletus dah~

Mereka semua lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun yang jatuh dengan posisi nggak elit pake banget -kaki di atas, kepala dibawah- dan plus tak lupa dengan wajah yang dihiasi oleh iler-iler #*bayangin deh gimana jadinya itu*#

"Aku jadi tidak tega untuk meneruskan rencana kita!" kata Sungmin yang di hadiahi anggukan setuju oleh Ryeowook dan Leeteuk.

"Lagu bagaimana ini? Lanjut, atau berhenti?" tanya Siwon.

"Hentikan saja lah, aku menyarah, lagipula dia tak-.." Kata donghae yang langsung di potong oleh Kangin.

"Masak gitu aja nyerah sih?" Kata Kangin.

"Mau bagaimana lagi?" tanya Sungmin.

Mereka semua bingung apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Sampai sampai mereka tak sadar mereka tertidur kembali, karena ya memang ini masih pagi.

Kriiiiiiiingg,,,,,,,, Kriiiiiiiing.,,,,,,,,, Kriiiiiiiinggggg,,,,,,,...

Suara jam weker milik Siwon berbunyi. Namun, tak ada satupun yang bangun kecuali siwon, itu pun hanya untuk mematikan jam wekernya itu, lalu tidur lagi.

"Hoammmm..." suara Kyuhyun yang baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"kenapa sepi pake banget ya?" batin kyuhyun dalam hati. #*ya iyalah kalau batin itu pasti di dalam hati, gak mungkin kalau di dlam kaos kaki*#

Lalu kyuhyun pun berjalan keluar kamar menuju ke uang tengah.

"Aigoooooo, mengapa ada arisan disini? Mengapa siwon hyung tidak bilang ada arisan di sini? Mengapa siwon hyung tidak bilang kalau teman temanya ikut arisan ini? Dan mengapa semuanya tidur disini?" tanya kyuhyun bertibi-tubi, yang sudah jelas tak akan di jawab oleh narasumbernya, lha wong yang di tanyai tidur semua, denger kyu ngomong apa aja gak, apalagi jawab!

"pantas aja siwon hyun tukang molor, lha wong temen temennya juga tukang molor...!"

Dengan langkah pasti kyuhyun menyeret Sound yang super besar pake berat, ke depan mereka mereka yang lagi di dunia lain. Lalu kyu menancapkan kabel Mick ke sound-nya. Lalu ...

"WOIIIII BANGUNNN SEMUAAA, PARA TUKANG MOLORRRRRRRR!"

Suara kyuhyun yang menggema di semua sudut ruangan, yang sontak membuat semuanya bangun dengan memegangi dadanya{kaget maksudnya}. Kyuhun terkekeh melihat itu semua, melihat ekspresi ke-kaget-an hyung hyungnya itu.

"Dasar anak nakal! Awas kau!" Kata Eunhyuk yang langsung mengejar kyuhyun yang lari mengelilingi rumah yang besar pake super itu.

Ciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitt ttttttttttttttttttt ... Braaaakkkkkkkkkkk..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~T~B~C~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dikit ya? Mian ya klau terlalu dikit, abisnya udah g tahan !

Selesai ujian aku pengen langsung nge publis ni chapter, jadinya ya begini nih...

Oh iya, aku kekurangan Review "_"

Jadi Tolong review nya yaaaaa, yang buauauauauauauauanyakkkk !

Bye Bye ...


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Complex Twins  
Autor : Jasmine a.k.a Choi Jaeseumin H.

Cast : Semua member Super Junior

Gender : maunya humor tapi Lebih mengarah ke HANCUR  
Disclaimer: FF ini resmi milik Autor. Tapi semua member resmi milik TYE, orang tua masing - masing, dan SME. Kecuali Wonkyu milik author ! #ngaku ngaku

Rating : A (ancurrrr)

**No Bashing… Plagiat, Go away !**

Haiiiiii semua... aku balik lagi bawa FF super Gaje sejagat raya,,,, *LEBAY* ... masih inget ga ma cerita ini? Mian yaaaaa para readers ku yang aku cintai yang aku sayangi... Aku lammma buanget nge publish ni chapter, soalnya aku abis terkena penyakit yang sangat nista, penyakit senista nistanya penyakit ya penyakit ini,,,,, mo tau ga penyakitnya... Bayar dulu.. WANI PIRO? ? #readers: Thor kasih tau ga? #author: iyaya ...#.. Penyakitnya adalah penyakit MALES.. udah alh cuap cuapnya,, kita kembali ke story...

Chapter 5

"Aigoooooo, mengapa ada arisan disini? Mengapa siwon hyung tidak bilang ada arisan di sini? Mengapa siwon hyung tidak bilang kalau teman temanya ikut arisan ini? Dan mengapa semuanya tidur disini?" tanya kyuhyun bertibi-tubi, yang sudah jelas tak akan di jawab oleh narasumbernya, lha wong yang di tanyai tidur semua, denger kyu ngomong apa aja gak, apalagi jawab!

"pantas aja siwon hyun tukang molor, lha wong temen temennya juga tukang molor...!"

Dengan langkah pasti kyuhyun menyeret Sound yang super besar pake berat, ke depan mereka mereka yang lagi di dunia lain. Lalu kyu menancapkan kabel Mick ke sound-nya. Lalu ...

"WOIIIII BANGUNNN SEMUAAA, PARA TUKANG MOLORRRRRRRR!"

Suara kyuhyun yang menggema di semua sudut ruangan, yang sontak membuat semuanya bangun dengan memegangi dadanya{kaget maksudnya}. Kyuhun terkekeh melihat itu semua, melihat ekspresi ke-kaget-an hyung hyungnya itu.

"Dasar anak nakal! Awas kau!" Kata Eunhyuk yang langsung mengejar kyuhyun yang lari mengelilingi rumah yang besar pake super itu.

Ciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitt ttttttttttttttttttt ... Braaaakkkkkkkkkkk...

Hwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaa...!

"ada apaan sich berisik banget!" teriak Siwon pake Tao.#Tao EXO: ngapain gw di bawa bawa? Author: mian mian maksut saya teriak pake TOA.#

Lalu mereka semua menuju ke arah sumber suara. Dan apa yang terjadi?

"OH MAI GAT... " kata mereka semua bebarengan sambil membelalakkan matanya. Melihat Kyuhyun dan eunhuk yang jatuh dengan keadaan tidak elit, yaitu kyuhyun dibawah, eunhyuk diatas menindih kyuhyun.

**FLASHBACK**

"hei... kau anak nakal,,, jangan lariiiiii,,,,, kamu itu dasar setannn,,,,,," Kata Eunhyuksambil lari lari pake toa, plus dengan wajah khas bangun tidur, yah,, kalian bayangin sendiri lah...

"Weeeeekkkk, kejar kalau bisaa,, aku kan setan,, jadi manusia, ga bisa ngejar aku... weeeekkk..." kata kyuhyun sambil lari plus menjulurkan lidah ke hyungnya itu.

Tiba tiba kyuhyun setelah menoleh ke arah eunhyuk dan menoleh ke arah yang benar[?] tanpa ia ketaui lantainya itu licin dan ..

Ciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitt ttttttttttttttttttt ... Braaaakkkkkkkkkkk...

Kyuhyun terpeleset dan menabrak tembok,,, dan disusul eunhyuk yang juga terpeleset dan menindih tubuh indah[?] milik kyuhun.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Ya Allah adik ku yang paling aku sayangi,, kenapa kau,,, Gwenchana?" Kata Siwon sambil jongkok hendak menolong kyuhyun.

"Apa kau bilang ? Gwenchana? Gwenchana, gwenchana gundulmu, genah kau liat sendiri aku dalam keadaan yag mengenaskan ini.. aish" kata kyuhyun sambil di gendong siwon ala bridal style #owch moment manis bangettt#

Lalu mereka semua membawa kyuhyun kekamarnya, namun di tengah jalan ada suara teriakan...

"DONGHE KAU MELUPAKAN AKU! DASAR IKAN PABBO!"

Sepertinya aku mengenal suara itu" kata donghae.

"ya iyalah, itu kan suara namjacingu mu ! si MONYET yadong itu,,, dia kau tinggalkan sendiri disana!" kata kyuhyun kasar.

"OMO iyaaaa,,,, aku sampai lupa..."

Setelah itu mereka semua kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kamar Kyuhyun terkecuali Donghae, yang langsung berlari terbirit- birit menuju ke namjacingunya.

TKP

"Kyaaaa Hyukkieee ,,, mianhaeyo,,, aku lupa kalau kau juga terpeleset!" kata donghae nangis nangis sambil sujud di depan eunhyuk.

"Aish,,, kau ayo cepat bawa aku kekamar kyuhyun" kata eunhyuk

"Ne.."kata donghae sambul nyeret Eunhyuk.  
"yaaaaaaaaaa,,, kaau itu gendong aku seperti Siwon gendong setan itu!" kata eunhyuk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau itu,, aneh aneh aja!" kata donghae yang akhirnya mencoba menggendong alabridal style.

Sesampainya di kamar kyuhyun semuanya terbelalak kaget dengan apa yang mereka lihat di pintu kamar kyuhyun. Ya. Mereka melihat pemandangan Donghae yang menggendong Eunhyuk ala bridal Style.

"Huahahahahahhahahaha..." kata kyuhyun yang langsung mendapat death glare dari eunhyuk.

"Eh Monyet,,, apa kau tak kasihan sama ikan mu itu huh? Lihat saja tangannya merah, wajahnya berkeringat gara gara menggendongmu seperti itu,, masak, ikan nggendong monyet,, hahahaha" kata Kyuhyun yang langsung di beri tatapan oleh eunhyuk yang berarti -apa-yang-kau-katakan-huh?-

"Heeh,,,, beratmu dan berat ku itu berbeda,, akukan enteng, jadi g masalah dong kalau ikan ini menggendongku, sedangkan kau, apa kau ga kasihan ma kembaranmu itu huh?" kata eunhyuk.

"Enggak,,weeeekkk,,, liat aja dia kan ga apa apa, kok hyung yang sewot, ya kan siwon hyung... kita kan saudara kembar yang tak dapat terpisahkan meskipun ada badai...?" kata Kyuhyun yang dengan PeDe nya mengatakan didepan muka siwon.

"Iya sih,,,, tapi KALAU NGOMONG GA USAH PAKE KUAH DONGGG!" Kata siwon teriak di telinga kyuhyun.

"Mian hyung hehehe,,," kata kyuhyun sambil meringis ngusap ngusap telinganya.

"Siwon! Jangan teriak teriak lagi di telinga adiku!" kata sungmin tiba tiba sambil meluk kyuhyuh.

"Heh? Dia itu adikku,, jadi kau jangan ngaku ngaku kalau dia itu adikmu!" kata siwon di sepan telinga sungmin.

"Sudah jangan bertengkar ,,," kata leeteuk memisahkan.

"Ayo kita liburan hyung!"kata kyuhyun didean wajah siwon yang masih tidur.

"kemana?" kata siwon yang masih setengah nyawa.

"Ke Indonesia aja,, oh iya ajak teman teman hyung juga ya...!" kata kyuhyun semangat.

" baiklah, sekarang kau tidurlah, aku ngantuk nih!" kata siwon yang langsung memjamkan matanya lagi.

"Hyungggg ! inikan sudah jam 7, kita berangkat nanti sore saja ya hyung."

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,,,,, sekarang kau diamlah,,, aku mau tidur...!" kata Siwon sambil mendorong kyuhyun jatuh dari tempat tidur King Size miliknya dan juga Kyuhyun.

TBC

Para readers deul,,, FF ini aku lanjutin dengan judul baru nantinya,, judulnya,,, "Liburan ke Indonesia" nanti aku lanjutin di situ,,, oke!  
sekarang waktunya Review yaaaaa,,,,,, aku ga suka kalau Kalian jadi SILENT READER,, dulu sebelum aku buat ff di FFn aku sering banget jadi silent reader, trus aku buat FF di sini, rasanya, kalau yg rivew ddikit itu g enak banget, mangkanya sekarang aku klau baca FF pasti aku rivew...

Sekian dari saya BYE BYE sampai ketemu di FF selanjutnya!

Gomawo ^_^

Reviw please! ^^_^^


End file.
